New Years at the Frankenstein Place
by Spiffy
Summary: What happens when two hyperactive sisters mix Rocky Horror,Tenchi Muyo,Pokémon,Rugrats and many more into one stupid fic? Read and find out! (Yeah,I know it's late,but I don't really care. Also,most of the characters in here are from Rocky Horror,so...ya


____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Note:  
Hiii! This is Stephanie!  
And I'm Ashley!  
Steph: *throws a slipper at Ashley* We wrote the following fic on New Year's eve at 10:30 at night.  
Ashley: We were both very hyper.  
Steph: I had to edit this...a lot. You see,Ashley is eight years old,and her spelling sucks,so she had sentences like '...janits braw in the tolit' Lovely,ain't it?  
Ashley: Shut up.  
  
Disclaimer: Steph: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic except myself and my dented slipper.  
Ashley: And I don't own anything except me and the killer penguin.  
Steph: And your crusty elbow.  
Ashley: I SAID SHUT UP!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Stephanie: All the Rocky Horror...people were in Frank's castle. They were happy. All of a sudden, a chandelere fell down with Steve from Blues Clues on it. Steve picked Brad's nose. Brad smiled.  
  
Ashley: A killer penguin killed Steve.   
  
Steph: Brad was sad. That rhymed! Tee-hee. Outside, Britney Spears knocked on the door. Riff-Raff opened the door and kicked Britney. Then he and Magenta went up to the 'Happy Room'.   
  
Ashley: Frank-N-Furter dragged Steve upstairs and put him in the floor show.   
  
Steph: Rocky thought it would be fun to have 9 toes on one foot.   
  
Ashley: The killer penguin gave Rocky 12 toes. He could eat the extra. (**Steph: This was a very hard line to edit. 9.6**)  
  
Steph: Eddie got run over by a school bus. Columbia's shirt opened up, and Little Washu popped out. Columbia's shirt closed.  
  
Ashley: Me and Sasami saw a little shadow. It was Dil from Rugrats.  
  
Steph: Then Ashley's specialer older sister Stephanie went into the zen room dragging James from Pokémon with her. They had fallen off a bridge and landed in the castle. Steph and James listened to funky chinese music and did the hokie pokie. Then they went into the room where everyone else was (excluding Riff and Magenta,they're in the 'Happy Room'!).  
  
Ashley: Ashley is actually the specialer one, but anyway...Dil crawled over and put Janet's bra in the toilet and flushed it.   
  
Steph: Mr. T rode down a ramp into the roomy-ish room driving a little pink car. He allmost ran over Washu,but she grew wings and flew away. "I pity da foo'!" Mr. T yelled at the sky.   
  
Ashley: The killer penguin was jealous of Frank so he put on Tranny clothes and makup and sang Sweet Transvestite. His singing killed James.   
  
Steph: Using Ashley's crusty elbow and Stephanie's evile slipper with the big dent in it,James lives again! There was a big bang coming from upstairs. "SANTA CLAUS!" squealed Columbia in her little toddlerish voice.  
  
Ashley: Columbia isn't like a kid!   
  
Steph: Yes she is,shut up Ashley. Anyways, everybody stopped doing stuff and looked around. The bang wasn't Santa, it was Riff and Magenta in the 'Happy Room'. Oh well.   
  
Ashley: Sasami said to Rocky,"Can you show Tenchi how to lift weights?" Rocky stared at her.   
  
Steph: Since Dr. Scott was just sitting there being stupid,he turned into a dead monkey. Dil exploded. Mr. T ate some spam with Sasami.  
  
Ashley: Janet and Columbia start to sing and hold hands with the monkey. "We caught a monkey!" they said.  
  
Steph: Stephanie ran after Frank. She ran so fast that she couldn't stop, and she slammed into a wall.  
  
Ashley: That really happened to you today,Steph.   
  
Steph: I know. ^.^;;  
  
Ashley: Ashley wanted to dress Frank up. She gave him purple hair.   
  
Steph: Stephanie grabbed James and Frank and went to hell. They were all happy. Washu did the macarena. Frank popped out of hell and dragged Washu down to join him,Stephanie and James.  
  
Ashley: Dil came back. Rocky found Janet's bra and ran around with it,spinning it on his finger.   
  
Steph: Mr. T grabbed Ashley by her CRUSTY elbow. He used Ashley's CRUSTY elbow as sandpaper to shave Frank's hairy armpits. This means that Ashley, Mr. T, Frank, James, Stephanie and Washu were all in hell. Yay.  
  
Ashley: Rocky found a magic blankey. The black hole(**NOTE: Ashley calls hell 'the black hole'**) was over his head. He threw the blanket into the black hole and yelled "Hold on Ashley,Steph and Daddy!" he got them out. The black hole disappeared with the blanket.   
  
Steph: Mr. T, Washu and James were still in Hell. Then the killer penguin ate some beans,and he farted, causing the world to explode. Everyone was dead. Horray.  
  
Ashley: The End.  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Steph&Ashley: *bow* Ta~da!  
  
Steph: Aren't we so talented?  
  
Ashley: *yawns* I'm tired. Going to sleep. G'night.  
  
Steph: Goodn--HEY! THAT'S MY BED! ...*sigh* Looks like I'm gonna be sleeping on the floor tonight. Let the corn be with you, my friends. -.-  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
